


Word Around The Office

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People around the office have been noticing something between Michael and Gavin, so they devise a little plan to urge them on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Around The Office

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt: Whenever Gavin and Michael enter anywhere in the RT office at the same time they start hearing different songs, all with the word 'sexy' in the chorus. Michael begins to get the hint, Gavin stays oblivious for a good while. Result = Mavin. Smut or no smut either is fine ^_^"
> 
> Thank you for the prompt, anon! I wasn’t exactly sure what you meant by them hearing songs, but I’m pretty sure I wrote it along the lines of what you were thinking. It was a fun idea, so I was glad to write it. :3 I hope you like it!

"Is it ready?" Ray asked Chris.

Chris nodded and offered a microphone to Ray to test it. " _Testing, testing... 420... blaze it..._ " His words filled each room in the building perfectly clearly. Everyone in the room gave a small cheer and started setting up the rest of the plan.

Michael and Gavin were starting to get pretty close to each other, and aside from all the Mavin jokes, their friends were starting to suspect that something was actually happening between the two of them. Their suspicions were confirmed when Michael came to Ray about his feelings for Gavin. Ray promised he wouldn't tell, but he couldn't help to tell Geoff, and... word kind of spread from there. Soon enough, the whole office knew that Michael and Gavin had a thing for each other -- at least, Michael did.

So Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Ray, Chris, Barbara, Joel, and Burnie came up with a plan. It was kind of stupid, and it was mostly for their own entertainment, but they invested a lot of effort into making it happen. They would set up speakers in every room of the building and connect them to Chris' computer. Some of them would keep an eye on the security cameras to see where Michael and Gavin were in the building. Whenever they were in a room together, they would start playing a suggestive song throughout the office. They had a whole playlist set up for the day. Today was ideal, too, because the podcast room was being refurnished so people were expected to help move furniture in and out. They were bound to run into each other multiple times.

Chris and Ray finished sorting out the playlist and making sure everything was working. After a fit of laughter over the whole idea, the group dispersed. Chris and Joel were going to control the music, Ray, Barbara, and Ryan were going to watch the security cameras, Geoff and Jack were going to be moving furniture with the two boys, and Burnie was going to make sure all was going according to plan.

Ray was the first to notice Michael come into the office and he pointed to the screen with excitement. "There he is!" he shouted.

"Now we just have to wait for Gavin..." Barbara murmured.

"That bastard's always late," Ryan added. Ray and Barbara laughed while Chris and Joel fought about which song to play first on the opposite side on the room.

Downstairs, Geoff, Jack, and Burnie gathered pieces of furniture that they'd ask Michael and Gavin to move or put together. They had plans to send the boys to fetch things from all over the building at certain times. When they were just about done, Burnie's walkie-talkie started buzzing with Barbara's voice. The walkie-talkies were Ray's idea -- he said they needed a way to communicate at an instant. Plus, they were just really cool.

"Michael's in the kitchen and Gavin just got here. I think he's heading to the podcast room already."

"Perfect," Geoff said. Burnie held up his walkie-talkie and responded.

"Cool, thanks. We'll get Michael to head over. Over." Jack raised an eyebrow and laughed at Burnie's outro.

"What a loser," Ray muttered, also mocking the "over."

"Yeah, _he's_ the loser," Ryan responded.

Geoff left through the back door of the podcast room to go get Michael. When Gavin showed up, Jack and Burnie greeted him and assigned him the task of putting together a new coffee table. He started willingly and Jack helped him while Burnie waited for Geoff and Michael.

" _Michael!_ " Geoff shouted as he entered the kitchen. Michael jumped and turned around.

"Fuck, Geoff, you scared the shit out of me." He took another bite of his banana. "What's up?"

"We need you in the podcast room, remember? We've gotta move some stuff."

Michael nodded. "Yeah, I was just eating first. I'll head over there in a second."

Geoff took his arm and started leading him out the door impatiently. "No time, we have to start now."

"Christ!" Michael exclaimed as he was being dragged through the hallway. "I'm -- I wanted to finish my food!" His free hand held half of a banana and it trailed behind him as they ran to the podcast room.

Geoff smirked when they entered and Michael tried to catch his breath. A few seconds later, Sexy Back started playing through the speakers, and Jack and Burnie had to try their absolute hardest not to bust out laughing.

Gavin looked up from what he was doing and chuckled a bit. "What's with the music?"

Burnie looked over at him. "What?"

"The fucking Justin Timberlake, Burnie," Michael added.

"Oh," Burnie said. "I dunno, I just wanted some music playing today." He shrugged. "Thought it might be inspiring, or something."

Michael gave him a suspicious look but went along with it. Geoff motioned him over to the couch and they lifted it and started carrying it out of the room. As soon as Michael stepped out of the room, the music stopped. The guys upstairs were laughing hysterically as they watched Gavin look around the room with confusion.

Michael frowned. "Why'd it just stop?" he asked Geoff.

"Why?" Geoff replied. "You can't get enough Timberlake?"

Michael glared at him. "It just played for like, 30 seconds. That's not weird?"

Geoff just gave him a look that meant _"Who cares?"_ and Michael dropped it.

When they got the couch to the front parking lot, Geoff started the next part of the plan.

"Hey, I need to get something from the office," he said, referring to the room for Achievement Hunter. "Will you come with me?"

"Yeah," Michael mumbled, and they made their way to the building.

In the podcast room, Gavin was trying to interpret some instructions from a manual that came with the coffee table. Burnie walked over and stopped him.

"Hey, I think I left a box of nails in the Achievement Hunter room earlier. Can you go grab them?"

"Why can't Jack get them?" Gavin replied, not looking up from the paper he was trying to read.

Burnie sighed. "Because I asked _you_. Please?"

Gavin gave in and agreed, and he started walking to the office. When he entered the room, he found Geoff and Michael. Geoff was rummaging through a drawer in his desk and Michael was leaning against the wall, bored.

"Hey, are you looking for the--" Gavin started to say, but music cut him off. Let's Get It On started playing through the speakers.

Geoff stifled a laugh and looked up at him. "Looking for the what?"

Michael frowned again. "What the fuck?" he asked, confused.

Gavin's expression mirrored Michael's, but he continued without questioning it. "The, uh... the nails."

"Oh, they're right here, buddy," Geoff said, and he gave the box of nails to Gavin. Gavin nodded a thank you and left the room, and as soon as he was out the door, the music stopped again.

Michael was starting to get the picture. "What the hell is going on, Geoff?"

Geoff glanced at him casually. "What do you mean?"

"The music. What, is it only playing when Gavin and I are in the same room or something?"

Geoff did his best to look confused. "I don't know what you're talking about, Michael." He pulled his phone charger out of the drawer and started heading towards the door. "C'mon, we have to move more."

"You're bullshitting me, Geoff," Michael said as he followed him to the podcast room. "What's the point of all of this?"

Geoff didn't give in. "Michael, I don't know what you think is happening, but I think you need to just calm down."

Michael shook his head and decided to test it. When they approached the entrance to the podcast room, he slowly and deliberately stepped just through the doorway. Closer by Nine Inch Nails started playing. _You let me violate you, you let me penetrate you..._

Michael nodded in defeat. "Alright," he muttered under his breath. He walked up to Gavin, who was screwing one of the legs onto the table and obliviously bobbing his head to the music.

"Gav," he said, catching his attention. "I need to talk to you."

The guys in the room held their breaths and the guys upstairs watched anxiously. Gavin shrugged and got up to follow Michael, and since they were walking together, the music didn't stop.

Michael thought he might have been paranoid, but he didn't know if people _were_ truly watching them with cameras, so he ducked into a men's restroom with Gavin since he knew that there were none in there. Ray, Barbara, and Ryan all groaned.

"Have you noticed anything weird going on around here?" Michael began.

Gavin looked down in thought for a moment but nothing came to mind. "Not really. I mean, there's music playing. But Burnie just said he wanted to inspire people or whatever." They could still hear the music but it was faintly muffled since there wasn't a speaker in the bathroom. _I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside..._

Michael rolled his eyes. "You haven't noticed that every time we're in a room together, it starts playing?"

Gavin looked lost.

"And that every time one of us leaves, it stops?"

Still lost.

Michael sighed. "They're doing it on purpose."

"Why?" Gavin finally asked.

Michael started rubbing his neck. "I dunno... Well, I think I do. But whatever. The point is, it's stupid."

Gavin raised an eyebrow. "What do you _think_ you know?"

"Uhh, I don't know, I think... I think people think that I like you or something. It's dumb."

"Huh..." Gavin said thoughtfully. Michael could feel himself starting to blush and he wanted to leave. He was about to say that they should go, but Gavin started talking.

"Maybe it's not so dumb."

Michael swallowed hard. "What is?"

"You and me. Maybe it's not stupid. Maybe they're onto something." Michael wasn't used to this amount of confidence from Gavin, and he found it hard to collect his thoughts.

All he could manage to say was, "Yeah?"

Gavin laughed and nodded. " _Yeah_."

Michael smiled and his head was spinning. Before he knew it, Gavin was leaning in to kiss him, and it took him a moment to react. He kissed back and treasured every second of it.

When they broke the kiss, he gazed up at Gavin, still grinning. "What's gotten into _you_?" Gavin shrugged.

"I guess I'm just feeling inspired."


End file.
